The War All Over Again
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: Harry Potter has lost everything!His friends, family, home, but worst of all...his wife Ginny Potter.He decides to go back in time and fix it!So he goes back to when his parents were alive becomes BoyWhoLived...But what about Voldemort?Full sumary insid


Hello my dear readers!!!! I am writing a fan fiction about… Well you can read and find out!!!

Disclaimer: I own jack shit. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize. (Cries).

Well I think I've done enough babbling for now R&R please and I hope you like it!!!

The War All Over Again

Chapter 1

Back to Being Helpless

The Battle was over they had finally defeated _him_. It was easy for some people to go back to their normal lives with _him_ gone but for others it was as hard as trying to live without air. One of those people is the one that ended the tyrannical reign of terror. He had jet-black hair, bright green eyes that _were_ filled with life and love but now were devoid of anything. His name was Harry Potter and he had lost _everything_. He lost his friends, family, his home, and most devastating, his wife. But he planned to change that. That and more, much, much more. So he devised a plan so that he would go back in time and merge with his younger self. He had studied so much to do with this theory he didn't think he could stand it much longer.

Ten days after he lost his world he finally had the plan and the knowledge to go back in time now he just needed to know when. _The only thing I ever wanted in my younger years was to have my mum and dad, _he thought._ I'll go back to a few weeks before Halloween._

So with everything prepared he went back to Godric's Hollow. Harry didn't want to go back to Godric's Hollow because that was where he had lost his wife Ginny but he went anyway.

_Flashback_

_"Harry," she screamed running towards him._

_"Your wife runs to you in your last moments how pathetic," _he_ hissed._

_"SHE'S NOT PATHETIC," Harry roared._

_"Oh isn't she let us see then," _he_ hissed, "Crucio."_

_"Ginny move!" Harry shouted. But the curse hit her and she fell to the ground writhing and screaming in agony. "Ginny," he whispered._

_"She is indeed pathetic," said Voldemort._

_"You will pay for that in more than blood," said Harry his voice barely more than a whisper._

_"Oh and how do you plan to do that," asked Voldemort as he lifted the curse._

_"Sceptumsempra," shouted Harry._

_"So you think you are more powerful than me," said Voldemort as he dodged the curse._

_"I know I'm more powerful than you," said Harry," Crucio."_

_"Tut tut Potter no Unforgivable Curses from you," said Voldemort and laughed._

_"Harry do it now, while he's distracted," whispered Ginny from next to him._

_"Avada Kedavra," Harry shouted. Voldemort fell laughing just like that but a Death Eater tried to kill Harry when he fell to his knees but missed and hit Ginny instead. She fell to the ground with a thump and when Harry turned a split second later she was dead. "Ginny."_

_Just then Ron and Hermione came running and when they saw Harry holding Ginny they only ran faster._

_"What happened Harry," asked Hermione._

_"I killed him," whispered Harry holding Ginny to him rocking back and forth on his knees._

_"What happened to my sister," asked Ron._

_"She's d-dead," whispered Harry crying._

_"Oh Harry," said Hermione kneeling down next to him._

_"Just leave me alone," whispered Harry as he buried his face into Ginny's hair._

_"Hermione let's go," said Ron._

_"Fine Harry but come and find us later alright," whispered Hermione and stood. Harry nodded but didn't watch his friends leave._

_Twenty minutes later Harry finally laid Ginny down and stood his eyes red from crying. He then went to go find Ron and Hermione and after five minutes of searching he found them side-by-side dead._

_End flashback_

He was at Godric's Hollow before he knew it. Once in what used to be his room as a baby Harry placed his things in a certain order (I will not describe the order) and sat in the middle of them and began the spell. Ten minutes later there was a faint glowing from the objects and from Harry. Another five minutes later there was a blinding flash of light and an explosion the house (in that time) was burned to ashes as well as everything in the surrounding area.

"Lily," said James.

"Yes," said Lily as she put Harry down for his nap.

"Do you have a strange feeling that something weird is going to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Lily as she turned to James," I do James what is it though?"

"I don't know," said James," I don't know."

Just then a blinding flash of light filled the room and Harry started screaming and crying.

"Harry," shouted Lily," James."

"Lily," shouted James.

Then just as quickly as it had come the light faded but Harry screamed on.

"Harry," whispered Lily as she turned to see if he was all right. "James a little help please."

"Sorry Lily that just freaked me out," said James as he walked over to her and Harry.

"Shh," said Lily," It's alright Harry don't cry mummy and daddy are here."

He quieted down and leaned against his mother tears still coursing down his little cheeks.

"Lily are you alright," asked James softly.

"Yes I'm fine," said Lily," what about you."

"I'm fine," said James as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm not so sure about Harry though we need to get him checked out to make sure he's alright."

"Yes we will James eventually," said Lily.

_If only I could talk_, thought Harry as he clung to his mother.

"Let's go talk to Sirius see what he thinks about this whole mess," said James.

"Alright," said Lily as she hugged Harry to her.

Poor Harry right? Well please review and tell me if you have any suggestions. Yes I'm going to make the chapters longer but for now this is all you get I will try to get this updated every week but you know how some things just pop up or you can't think of any thing to write well that might happen. But I got out of school on June sixth so nothing should happen well hope you liked it bye!!!!


End file.
